castlotfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrolls
Summery Special 'cards' are activated to become scrolls. The term 'card' is confusing since it is the same term used in a completely different card system in the game so from here on they will be referred to as 'scrolls' to avoid confusion. There are five types of scrolls in Castlot: Production, Attack, Defense, Training and Ultimate. Activating them enhances four areas: Production of resources, Attack (troop battles only), Defense (troop battles only) and Experience point gain. Of the five types Ultimate is the only one that enhances all four areas. The other four types only enhance or penalize three or four of the areas. Except for Ultimate scrolls, scrolls I, II and III can be purchase from the Shop, while all scrolls (I -IX) can be obtained as a reward from Excalibur, quests, explore. Ultimate scrolls can only be obtained from Excalibur and Recast. There are four different qualities of scrolls: Green, Blue, Purple and Yellow. Use In order to receive the effects you must activate three, six or nine scrolls of the same type and quality. You can however activate multiple quality scrolls of the same type at a time. Ex: Three green and three blue scrolls can be activated together and you will receive the combined enhancement of activating the first set of each quality. To activate: #Go to the city screen of the city that you want to receive the effects #Open the scroll tab on the top right of the status bar #Select a scroll type to activate and select 'default' #Select a scroll on the right and select 'use' #Move the specified building to the designated location to activate #Once you have a multiple of three of the same quality scroll activated you will see the total enhancement displayed in the bottom right corner. Synthesize You can use this function to upgrade of your scrolls by 'synthesizing.' Use three scrolls to get and upgraded version of one of the three scrolls you synthesized. Green upgrades to blue, blue upgrades to purple and purple upgrades to yellow. Any three scrolls can be used to synthesize and each has a 33.3% of being the new upgraded number. Example 1: You use Ultimate I, Ultimate II, and Ultimate III. You are guaranteed to get a blue scroll of either Ultimate I, II, or III. Example 2: You use Attack III, Defense IX, and Training X. You are guaranteed to get a blue scroll of either Attack III, Defense IX, or Training X. Warning: Using an Ultimate Scroll with 2 other scrolls could result in no Ultimate card. Recast Use any four scrolls and get a random new scroll of the same color. Or use for scrolls of the same type to obtain a random new number of the type and color used. Or use one of each non Ultimate type to get a random Ultimate scroll of the same color, but a different number than the ones used. Example 1: Attack IV, Defense III, Attack I, and Production IX. This will result in a random number scroll of any kind (Attack, Defense, Production, Training, or Ultimate). Warning: Using an Ultimate scroll could result in possibly not getting an Ultimate. Example 2: Ultimate I, Ultimate II, Ultimate III, and Ultimate IV. This will result in a new Ultimate between number V and IX. You have no chance to get an Ultimate I, II, III, or IV. Example 3: Attack I, Defense VII, Production I, and Training III. This will result in a guaranteed new Ultimate of a random number. Production Scrolls These enhance production of resources and defense while they give a slight penalty to attack. They are the strongest production scrolls and are best used to build resources quickly, but have a slight effect on defense. Nine purple scrolls will give +1070% production, -63% attack and +214% defense. Attack Scrolls These enhance attack and defense while they give a slight penalty to production and experience points. They are the strongest attack scrolls. Having pure attack is useful in the event Faction Battle, which is where these can be the most useful. Nine yellow scrolls will give -63% production, +263% attack, defense +140% and -69% experience points. Defense Scrolls These enhance production and defense while they give a slight penalty to attack. They are the strongest defense scrolls and are extremely useful when used with the War Element Heal of God to keep your cavalry alive so your other armies can destroy large numbers of your rival's armies. These should be used any time you are using your armies to attack or defend, except for committing suicide like Faction Battle, unless your Ultimate scrolls give similar or better enhancements. Nine yellow scrolls will give +225% production, -60% attack and +748% defense. Training Scrolls These enhance attack, defense and experience point gain. They are the strongest experience point scrolls and are best used when training heroes with Avalon training. They do slightly enhance attack and defense, but other scrolls are almost certainly better. Nine yellow scrolls will give +55% attack, +109% defense and +541% experience points. Ultimate Scrolls These enhance production, attack, defense and experience points. They are the second strongest at everything and have the extra advantage of enhancing all areas at once, which no other scroll does. These are best used when your armies are attacking or defending, but can be used to enhance any area if they are the strongest option. These are very rare and can only be obtained randomly from Excalibur or recast so completing a set of these may be the hardest challenge in the game. You will probably receive better enhancements from the other sets until you get a full set of these. Nine yellow scrolls will give +703% production, +198% attack, +571% defense and +431% experience points. Strategy Since you can activate multiple qualities, activating three blue and three green scrolls will give only slightly lower enhancement totals than activating six blue scrolls, but for a fraction of the total scrolls needed to achieve.